


in another life

by celestialcaptor



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcaptor/pseuds/celestialcaptor
Summary: The era of Calamity has ended throughout Hyrule, allowing the civilization to advance and modernize to the society they live in today. However, an old foe has begun to rise from the cinders and ash it was slew upon, reawakening the Hero of Legend and the Princess of Light from legends forgotten centuries ago.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	in another life

_“Link…”_ A small light called from the dark beyond. 

_“Link…”_ The light grows larger, still weak, but it flickers more and more. 

_“Zelda?”_ A voice, familiar yet unrecognizable, becomes more clear with the light flooding the less dark horizon.

 _“Open your eyes!”_ The light is now blinding. 

Zelda opened her eyes, her body askew and lying still on her bed. She felt a quick chill running down the stiffness of her spine. The sun shined bright, almost burning her eyes, averting her attention to her neverending ringing alarm.

“I’m probably late,” Zelda muttered groggily as her hand searched for the snooze button. She slowly . She checked her window to see Urbosa’s car parked right outside. “Fuck I’m really late,” She exclaimed, her fingers treading through her tussled blonde hair. She quickly molted off her pajamas and sliding on her wrinkled school uniform that was lying on her bedroom floor since last Friday. She barely had time to pack all her books in her bag nor pack everything for tennis practice later. Her half packed bag slung across one arm while her books and half-zipped tennis bag hung on the other as Zelda waddled towards Urbosa's car. 

“Zelda, what are you gonna do when I go off to college?” Urbosa sighed, watching Zelda throwing all her stuff into the backseat. 

“I think I’ll be just fine,” Zelda huffed.

“Zel, you barely even put on your clothes,” Riju snorted next to her and pointed at her unbuttoned blouse and her blazer that was inside-out. 

“Thank you for letting me know. How late am I?” Zelda rolled her eyes.

“This is your new record actually. We’re going to be at least ten minutes late to school this time.” 

“I think we’ll be fine,” Urbosa smirked, stepping right on the gas pedal after Zelda put on her seatbelt. After driving with Urbosa for two years, Zelda was still terrified to sit in the car with her. Urbosa was not particularly a safe driver. There were times where she had sped just a tad above the speed limits in residential areas or drove past red lights in school zones or stomped right on the gas pedal to get out of a run-ins with the police. Both Riju and Zelda had licenses but Urbosa was always insistent on driving the two of them. 

“If my dad doesn't kill me for being late, then it's you crashing the car,” Zelda cried and grasped the grab handle until her fists turned white. Urbosa began drifting around the corner of the next street, she wasn’t afraid to escape the police. 

“Either way, Mom’s gonna kill us Urbosa.” Riju closed her eyes in terror as she watched the speedometer jump from 20 to 70. “Oh my Din.”

“Relax, we’re already here,” Urbosa laughed, prompting the two to open their eyes. “I’m going to try and find parking, y’all head to class.” The two got out of the car 

“Sorry guys.”

“Zel, after two years of your shit, we’re used to it.” Riju sighed and pushed Zelda’s backpack against her chest. “I packed your bag for you, did you fix your clothes?”

“Yeah, buttoned and everything,” Zelda yawned as the two walked into their high school. "Anyways Riju, you’re into all of that divinity shit right?”

“Uh, Zel, the high school we literally go to is called Hylia’s Divinity Academy,” Riju remarked, pointing to their school’s emblem on her blazer. 

“You know what I mean.”

“Whats up though?”

“I had a really weird dream last… Which is weird because...”

“You never have dreams,” Riju finished her sentence as she pulled her away from her tired daze and towards her locker.

“Exactly, but I heard this girl’s voice calling out to someone.”

“Now that's quirky, what was she saying?”

“I don’t remember.”

“You get a name?”

“It started with an L I think. Oh Link, she was saying Link.”

“Interesting considering.”

“Nope, I don't know what you’re talking about,” Zelda drew to a halt causing Riju to smash her nose into her bag. “Oops.”

“I was going to say that’s the name of the legendary hero,” Riju grumbled, rubbing her sore nose, “Anything else worth noting.”

“I really can’t remember honestly,” Zelda yawned, stuffing half of her books into her locker and shoving her tennis bag in the remaining space. “We have Advanced Hylian History first period right?” She nodded in response as she grabbed Zelda's bag to navigate them both through the heavily filled halls at their high school. “Remind me why I have to be in front.”

“I’m tiny, I could get bodied by a Goron or maybe another Gerudo,” Riju playfully frowned. “Anyways, it's the next turn so quit whining Zel.”

“I know.” Zelda's voice trailed off once they reached their history class, “I honestly might fall asleep during this class.”

“Before you do, did you get your permission slip signed for tomorrow?” Zelda blinked twice, pressing her blazer pocket for the item in question. “I got you a spare.”

“Thank you.” Zelda lazily grinned, taking the slip from out of her fingers right before her head fell face first into her forearms. 

_“Zelda?"_

_“Zelda?”_

“Din, wake up,” Riju reached out from her desk to give Zelda a hard push. 

“Wha happened,” Her words came jumbled, bringing laughter to the classroom. Her eyelids were tiredly draped over her eyes to hide the gaze of her history teacher. 

“Zelda, would you like to explain the effects of the Calamity on modern-day society.” Ms. Sheikah asked sternly, only bringing a yawn from Zelda. “Anyone else?” She took a pause to see if anyone’s hand was raised, and luckily for the class there was one hand up. “Link? I see you're awake.” Zelda’s face dug into the palms of her hands.

_Of course._

“After the Calamity, Hyrule finally got the chance to advance civilization without fear of having it all collapse again. So we ended up getting stuff like SheikahPhone and the Guardian from the old Guardians and Sheikah Slates.” Link answered, running his hand through his golden locks, not that Zelda was noticing.

“And we will be seeing those original models when we go to the Castletown Museum of Hylia Historia tomorrow. Does everyone have their permission slips today?” 

“Yes.” The class said monotonously.

“Perfect! Now, there will also be an additional assignment that is due a week after our trip where you will all work with a partner to prepare a presentation about an assigned subject area of the Calamity. Yes Riju?” 

“Can we pick our partners?” 

“No, I’ve already assigned them.” Her answers gained another groan. She rolled her eyes and picked up a piece of paper on her desk and stuck in right on her whiteboard. “Anyways, here is the list of partners and I expect you and your partners to tour the museum together to find inspiration for your subjects. And while you all are up, please hand me your permission slips.”

“Well this sucks Riju,” Zelda muttered quietly to her friend as they made their way towards the front of the room.

“At least I won’t have to do the whole assignment for the two of us like I always do,” Riju teased. “Although, maybe we got paired together since Ms.Sheikah is going to be...”

“Please don't finish that sentence,” Zelda groaned, standing on her toes to find her name behind every other person in class. “Do you see my name anywhere?”

“Zel, if you can't see anything, I definitely can't see anything," Riju remarked, her height not even reaching half the Goron in from of them. "Sorry Daruk, but could we cut in,” Riju awkwardly tapped on his arm for permission. 

“Oh sorry but there's no room,” Daruk sheepishly tried stepping to the right to try to let the girls in, "But I can check for y'all. It looks like Zelda is paired up with Link."

“Huh, he is right,” Riju held in a laugh and jumped back before Zelda could crush one of her toes. “Sorry Zelda.”

“Sorry about what,” Link said cooly, creeping in behind the three. Zelda felt her tired spine stiffen and her insides carve a hole in her stomach. 

_Oh Hylia. Why do the Goddesses hate me?_

“Sorry Link that you have to be paired with this ditz.” Riju could not dodge Zelda’s foot that time.

“Oh cool, me and you are partners?” Link ignored Riju’s words and turned to Zelda, giving her his brightest smile. Though, Zelda could only manage to give him a fast nod. “You have my number right?” She then shook her head, not even trying to utter a word to him. It took a minute of silence of the two awkwardly staring at each other for her to get her to fumble through her pockets for her phone to hand to him. “Cool, you mind if we start discussing tonight? I mean I got few band rehearsals coming on soon so I wanna get started on it a little early if that's okay with you.” 

“S-cool.” She managed to get out before he walked back to his desk. “Oh Hylia, Riju this is torture," Zelda turned right to Riju as soon as he was out of earshot. 

“Be **thankful** you didn’t end up with Revali,” Riju muttered over her shoulder to Zelda while Revali was boasting about his grades in the class. “You got the smartest guy in class, I don't know why you're complaining.”

“You forget the fact that I actually can’t talk to him” Zelda pulled her aside, saving her from Revali’s never ending monologue. “Like I kind of hate him.”

“Link has never done anything wrong to you.”

“Exactly, he’s just too perfect. He's so... boy next door! He's just too nice.” 

“Zel, would you want to trade?” She looked to Revali still going on about his grades and then to Link casually talking to Daruk and Mipha, laughing gregariously at something Daruk said. 

“This is hard.” Zelda whined, “Why couldn’t I just end up with you?”

“You're asking me. I mean Ms. Sheikah is going to be... ”

“Again, don't finish that sentence,” Zelda groaned, begrudgingly going back to her desk. She was going to hate this next week. 


End file.
